Reprieve
by The Third Biker Scholar
Summary: Stoker fianlly takes some time off from the chaos that is his life and spends some time on Earth. The realizations that he comes to won't just change his life, but of two friends that he holds dear.......


Stoker finally takes some time off from the chaos that is his life and spends some time on Earth. The realizations that he comes to won't just change his life, but of two friends that he holds dear...

Disclaimer: No own any mice whatsoever. (sighs)

Reprieve  
Chapter 1

"Stoker, you're being ridiculous."

"Doll, I appreciate the offer, but no."

"Oh, come on, what are you worrying about?"

"He's short, white, and has an ego the size of an asteroid."

"You sure you don't mean a hemorrhoid?"

The older mouse laughed. "If only."

"Look, he'd understand a massage. It's not like I'm offering hours of carnal activities."

Stoke felt his jaw drop momentarily at her phrasing. "...I'm just saying that he's the king of jumping to conclusions."

"He can't jump to conclusions if I invite him to watch."

There was a pause before he said teasingly, "Alright, now that just sounded wrong."

You could hear the blush in her voice as she muttered, "Dirty old mouse."

"And proud of it," Stoker said with a laugh. "Alright, you've convinced me, I'll be coming soon."

"Now who sounds wrong?" She said slyly.

"Charlene Davidson!" He mock-gasped in shock. He heard her laughing as she clicked off the communicator, and he shook his head. "Those mud-puppies have been an awful influence on her." He supposed that he'd better go pack. And find Rimfire: the kid could always use the practice flying the Stalker ship.

The request for some R and R had been put in a while back and Carbine had whole-heartedly agreed, a fact that had stunned the older mouse. He knew he was overdue for some time off, but he hadn't realized just how bad it had been showing. (Nearly the entire base had conspired to get him off planet for his vacation. Which meant he was either very well-liked, or they were that eager to shove him off on someone else.)

Charley had immediately extended an invitation to her place instead of the scoreboard. He had pretended to protest putting her out, but caved quickly. He knew those boys couldn't cook to save their lives, and he was starving for some real food. Army rations got old real quick, even after Plutarkian prison food. And though he would never admit it, the thought of sleeping in a real bed sounded very good to his old bones.

She had offered him a tour of the city, which he hadn't gotten on his last visit, and a promise of some bar-hopping and swimming. (Gods, he couldn't remember the last time he'd gone swimming. Maybe when he was 6 or 7 years old?) She had laughingly said she would provide spa-quality service, which had led to the massage conversation. He determinedly ignored the fact that his jeans had gotten noticeably tighter at the idea.

&

Rimfire landed with only minor damage to the ship this time. Of course, it had still slammed into the scoreboard, but at least it only needed a few tweakings before it was flight-worthy again. The Bikers were glad to see the both of them, the usual mock fight breaking out. The youngest mouse surprised everyone by managing to pin Vinnie down in a headlock. The other three mice cheered for him as Vinnie pouted.

Charley came into all this a few minutes later. The human was ecstatic to see her other favorite Martians again and told them so. She kissed both Rimfire and Stoker in greeting, making the younger blush and older break out the charm. "Darlin', if I knew you'd missed me that bad, I would have come sooner."

She smirked. "Oh lets not start coming anywhere on my account."

The other mice's jaws dropped at the innuendo as Stoker mock-scolded her. "Sweetheart, not in front of the children."

"So you prefer it in private? I knew I liked you for a reason," she said, slowly dragging a finger along the edge of one ear. She suddenly dissolved into giggles. "Oh my god! You should have seen your face!!"

"That's not very nice," Stoker grumbled.

"I never claimed to be nice," Charley said laughingly. "Those three furballs just call me that so I'll buy them dinner."

"Hey," Throttle protested. "You make it sound like bribery."

"Its not?" She asked innocently.

Stoker couldn't help his laughter. "See, now this is why I came here. So what do you say, babe," he put his arm around her shoulders and his metal tail at her ankle, "care to show me a good time?"

"What are we, chopped liver?" Vinnie protested. "We've got brawlers to bounce, man! Fights to break up! Races to win!"

"His ego to feed," Rimfire couldn't help but chime in.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to get together later, babe," Stoker said. He raised the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Charley couldn't help her blush, "Promises, promises. Be safe, boys!"

"Ah, don't worry about us, Charley-ma'am! "Modo called.

"Yeah, we're indestructable!" Vinnie shouted as they got on their bikes, the engines roaring as they sped out into the Chicago night.

"Let's Rock and Ride!!"

Charley stared out the window after them, unable to stop the quick prayer from leaving her lips. "Please keep them safe."

&

Let me know if anyone wants me to continue this, I'm not sure about it.


End file.
